Individuals may desire images or other data pertaining to a particular location or subject matter. In addition, these individuals may wish to obtain detailed data describing general as well as specific details of the particular location. The individuals may wish to obtain images of a certain geographic location. However, the individuals would have to obtain a camera or other device for capturing images and travel to the geographic location to take the image. Alternatively, the individuals may obtain an image of the geographic location if an image can be found elsewhere (e.g., on the Internet or in a book).
However, it is inconvenient for an individual to travel to the geographic site to take the image. This is particularly true if the geographic location is located at a long distance from the individual. Even if the individual were to travel to the location to take the image, the individual would likely obtain only a few images which would likely be insufficient for fully portraying the location of interest. It would also be labor intensive to take an adequate number of images to obtain complete information on the location.
Alternatively, if the individual attempts to obtain images from an external source such as from the Internet or from a book, the images stored at the external source may be outdated. It is likely that the images were obtained in the past and changes (e.g., demolitions or new construction, etc.) may have occurred at the location since the acquisition of the stored image. In such a case, the images obtained would not reflect the present condition of the location.
Also, if the individual were to obtain images of the location either from traveling to the location to take the images or by obtaining the images from an external source such as from an encyclopedia or from the internet or by other standard means, the images obtained would likely be limited by the quality of the available images or the inherent limitations of the camera (or other device) used for obtaining the images. These problems, coupled with the likelihood that the images obtained are outdated would result in a situation where a user is provided with an inadequate number of sub-optimal images that merely reflect the condition of a location in the past as opposed to the location in its present state.